


Sunset

by LizzyJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyJane/pseuds/LizzyJane
Summary: Harry loves sunsets and Draco. Drarry. Drabble written for a photo prompt, 200 words exactly challenge on "Drarry : Fanfiction and Fanart" on facebook.





	Sunset

The last 10 days in Hua Hin had been utter paradise. Thailand was full of exotic flavors, relaxing activities, and Draco. Really that was all he needed anywhere he went. 

Harry had discovered an unexpected source of happiness when they'd first snogged in a muggle club three years ago. Draco was like a sunset that never stopped.

Inviting all of their friends and family on vacation just to surprise them with a wedding was a stroke of genius. On the lazy beaches of the King of Thailand's favorite get away spot he felt at peace knowing he wasn't a celebrity here and didn't stand out; they blended in with the tourists who spent their winters here. Instead of a Potter-Malfoy Wedding they had a ceremony for Harry and Draco. It was perfect.

Harry insisted they go to the beach for the sunset once the honeymoon was over and they had to come back to real life. The beaches might be a bit chilly, but blankets were made for cuddling and hand holding. Sitting on this beach thousands of miles from the one he'd sat on last night Harry couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives collecting sunsets together.


End file.
